The idea for the invention was spawned in an office equipment repair environment wherein a sticky-backed label is generally applied to the equipment and the problem with the equpiment, and perhaps the owner of the unit, is written on the label. These labels, however, have a tendency to stick so firmly to the piece of equipment that sometimes it may take as much time to remove the label as it does to repair the unit. In addition, it may be necessary to change the information on the unit as more is learned, which either requires a new label or scratching out and replacing the information on the old label, which may be difficult as it is most likely applied to the equipment on a curve or otherwise at an inconvenient orientation.
There have been developed clips which have a magnetic base and will of course adhere to thorough magnetic materials, but these suffer from the drawbacks of unworkability with plastic and other ferro-magnetic surfaces. Other clips utilizing an adhesive back have been provided, but these units, once stuck in place, cannot be removed. If, in fact, units of the last type were removed, after several usages the adhesive strength would have been neutralized and the clip would no longer be effective.